


The Hot Tub

by Jassific



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 09:37:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8097184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jassific/pseuds/Jassific
Summary: Well just a one shot where Andy and Miranda are still working together, both single and it gets hot... :)





	

The Hot Tub

 

Summary: it's just a one shot with lots of smut so beware ;) Miranda is divorced and Andy is single still working for the devil. Let's gooo enjoy :)

 

Andy sat at her desk and frowned. Her back hurt a lot from sitting there all day long and working on the computer. She tried to find another postition that didn't hurt as Nigel came by. 

"You should take a bath six?" Andy looked up at him confused.

"Huh?" 

"Your back hurts obviously and I think a bath would do you some good."

"I know Nigel but my wonderful one bedroom apartment barely has a shower so I can't."

"Aww poor babe, go to the spa then. Is Miranda ready for our meeting?" He said chuckling and Andy smiled in return.

"Stop babbling out there and come in Nigel." They both looked up and Miranda stood in the doorway of her office. If they both wouldn't know her better they would have thought she smirked a bit while turning around and walking back to her desk.

Andy typed away and Emily came back from her break.

"Ok you can go now and don't forget Miranda's coffee on your way back." Emily snarled in her British accent just as usual.

Andy was happy to get up and went to get some lunch. When she got Mirandas coffee she went back and saw Nigel was just leaving from their meeting. Perfect timing she thought.

"Ughhh perfect, I need that now I Hope that's hot." Miranda said not even looking up from her laptop.

"Sizzling." Was Andys only reply as she placed the coffee in front of Miranda. Mirandas head shot up and their eyes met. And there it was. A smile. Miranda priestly was smiling at Andy. Maybe the pain in her back made her delirious and she starts to see things she figured. But it got even stranger.

"How is your back Andrea?" Miranda asked all of a sudden.

"Uhm good, it will be fine after some rest this weekend. Thank you for asking."

Miranda got up and rounded her desk. There was silence until Miranda broke it again.

"Well since I heard your little conversation with Nigel out there, would you like to use my hot tub? I am at a gala tonight and will be home late so you may use it if you like after bringing the book." 

"Wow Miranda that's very generous of you but...." Miranda leant at her desk and looked at Andy.

"No, no that wasn't a question. No one will be home and disturb you and it helps. I am not a monster I know what this desk does to us after a certain time."

"Wow thank you Miranda I am very greatful."

"Let Nigel prepare you a change of clothes so you have something fresh to wear after your bath."

"Thank you Miranda, is there anything else I can do for you?"

"Hm-mh, that's all." She said with a smirk while playing with her necklace.

Andy had to get out. She was getting so wet when Miranda was like that. Caring and sexy. "Ughhh." She thought. She tried to pull it together and got back to work. When she called Nigel with her request he was teasing her like he always does. 

"Uhh-la-la six she wants you in her tub...that's hot I will put some extra sexy laperla in it for later."

"Nigel shut up. I am taking a bath while Miranda is gone. I won't seduce her....sadly." She whispered in the receiver to make sure Miranda won't hear her. 

"I knew it, you want her. I can feel the sexual tension between the two of you."

"I wish... ok i need to continue here. Thank you Nigel."

"Bye six, and drinks next week I wanna hear the details." Andy just huffed and hung up on him shaking her head. 

Andy was greatful she had the weekend before her so she could get back to normal after taking a bath in Mirandas hot tub. 

Later that night Andy was waiting for the book and Miranda took off early since she needed to get ready for her event. Andy felt bad that she couldn't see in person how stunning she looked in whatever she was wearing tonight.

Finally the book was done and she arrived at the townhouse fully loaded with the book, drycleaning, her purse and a change of clothes from Nigel. Which she couldn't even check so she didn't know what he picked out for her.

When she unloaded all her things she noted a little light at the other table of the hallway with a note in front.

Andrea,

Since you were never in my bedroom   
it's the second door to the right on the 2nd floor. 

Enjoy your bath

M

Andy took the change of clothes and went upstairs. The door was slightly ajar and she stepped in.

It was absolutely beautiful. It was all held in white creamy colors and in the center there was a huge kingsize bed with lots of decorative pillows on them. On the nightstand she saw pictures of the girls. She walked further to the en suite and was blown away when she opened the door. 

Everything was beautifully decorated and it smelled like orchids and vanilla. The bathroom was huge with a walk in shower and in the back she saw the tub. It was half round and you had to walk up 2 steps to get in. She filled the tub and gor rid of her clothes. She lit some candles before she stepped into the tub. She started the jets of the the hot tub and enjoyed the massage and started relaxing. So much that she soon fell asleep. An hour and a half she woke up. She turned off the jets and got out of the tub. As soon as she saw what time it was she dried herself and got her underwear on. Nigel picked out a really nice la perla set Andy thought when she put on the thong and the bra. It was red and black with lots of lace. She started the blow dryer and didn't hear that Miranda came home. 

Miranda walked up the stairs. She was a little tipsy and went into her bedroom. She heard that Andy was still there and thought she had enough time to get changed into something more comfortable. She was just in her lingerie as the bathroom door opened and Andy came out with her clothes in her hand. She was hot so she thought she will get dressed in the bedroom and then leave. 

When she saw Miranda standing there in her underwear she thought her head is going to explode. 

"Did you enjoy your bath?" Miranda asked smirking.

"Mir....fuck....I....sorry....uhm..."

"I see." Miranda said and stepped towards the young woman. Andy's mouth hung open and she dropped her clothes. Miranda stood right in front of her when she bent down and picked up her clothes.

"You shouldn't treat couture that way." Miranda neatly folded them and put them on the chaise next to Andy. 

"Nigel really outdid himself with his choice of clothes." Miranda said while stepping closer to Andy again who just swallowed very hard. She stood behind her took a bra strap and whispered in her ear.

"Especially the underwear." Andy realized what was happening and couldn't believe it. Miranda was seducing her. She wanted her more than anything. Her body shivered at the touch and whisper and she couldn't take it any longer. She spun around and pushed Miranda roughly against the bathroom door and pressed herself against her. She put Mirandas hands above her head.

"So are you ever going to speak a coherent sentence with me and tell me what you think you are doing?" Miranda hissed pretending to be annoyed.

"No, I'll better show you." She whispered into Mirandas ear licked it and Miranda shivered at the first touch of her lips.

"Oh god Andrea....kiss me...now." Miranda ordered while panting.

"Oh no Miranda you don't get to control this." Andy smirked and her hands travelled down her arms and she kissed her way down Mirandas body.

"Leave your hands above your head."

She kissed her cleavage went lower and kissed the swell of her breast then her stomach and belly button until she hovered over her hot core. She went in and licked over Mirandas panties and bit down gently. Miranda gasped and moaned.

"Please, please....oh god Andrea....I.....please.."

"I can smell you, you must be so wet Miranda. You want me to find out?"

"Oh god yessssss....." was the immediate response.  
Andy came back up and pulled her hands down and Miranda slung them around Andys neck. Miranda didn't wait any longer and lounged forward to capture the young woman's lips. Andy responded right away and slid her tongue into Mirandas mouth. They kissed passionately for a long time. While they kissed Miranda guided them to the large bed. 

"I want you....right now....fuck me Andrea." Miranda nibbled on Andreas lips.

"Oh god Miranda.....what are you doing to me......ughhhh.....i will fuck you so so good." Andy absentmindedly whispered between kisses.

Andy hit the bed with the back of her knees and almost tumbled down but she turned them around and put Miranda down and Andy crawled on top of her.

"I will take these off now." Andy said while pulling down Mirandas panties. She undressed herself too.

"Take your bra off I wanna feel your skin on mine." Andy said and Miranda obeyed. Andy kissed her way up to Mirandas face and laid herself on top of the editor. They both moaned at the first bare contact.

"God this feels so good." Miranda moaned. Andy parted Mirandas legs and positioned her wet hot center on hers. She started with a slow rhythm. Rubbing their wet hot cores together. 

Miranda held on onto Andys shoulders and started panting again. She moaned loudly and Andy got so horny hearing that, that she picked up with her rhythm.

"Oh yes.....Miranda...oh god.....you are so wet." Andy moaned. 

"Oh darling, faster....ughhhh you're making me come ....An...dreahhhh....."

"Oh Babe....ughhh come for me....let go....yes..."

"Ughhhh....fuck....ahhh yesssss." 

Miranda came like a rocket, hearing that Andy couldn't hold back and came too. She collapsed on top of Miranda breathing heavily. Miranda stroke her hair.

"That was.....I don't even know what that was...." Andy said totally exhausted.

"It was amazingly good sex and I want more of it." Miranda said only afterwards realizing what she said.

Andy lifted her head smirking at her. 

"Finally a demand that I will gladly follow through, everyday if you want me too."

"Acceptable." She pretended to be in runway mode so Andy joined in.

"Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"Oh yes, because that's absolutely not all." She said turning them around and starting to kiss her.

 

THE END :) that's all ;) I hope you liked it please give me some reviews I appreciate them.


End file.
